Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times -3} {1 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{3}{5} $